Alpha Males Through Time Book One
by Jessica Black1
Summary: NS/MMPR Crossover, Sensei Guinea Pig gets fed up with Shane and Hunters fighting, a week after the Thunder Rangers returned and sent them and Cam and Dustin back in time. There is slash so read at own risk


ALPHA MALES THROUGH TIME BOOK ONE

AN: PRNS/MMPR crossover. Shane, Cam, Dustin and Hunter get sent through time to stop their fighting (Shane and Hunter fight, Dustin and Cam get caught trying to stop their fighting) Takes place just after Return of Thunder for Ninja Storm, and when the original five were chosen in MMPR. The original five are 15, Shane and Dustin deaged to 15, Hunter 16, and Cam 17

Rating: T

Warnings: Language, violence, Slash, Het.

Pairings: Tommy/Kim, Dustin/Hunter/Shane, Dustin/Hunter, Cam/Dustin, Cam/Jason, Billy/Trini, Zack/ Random girls.

D/C: Saban owns all known characters, places, etc. I only own what I make up, I do not make any money off of this story.

Part One

It's been a week since Hunter and Blake returned, and to say that Shane and Hunter didn't get along was a serious understatement. They both were the Alpha Male type and both wanted to be the leader. Since Shane was chosen as leader from the beginning, it was no surprise that Hunter was so combative. But the leadership of the Power Rangers was just the front for what or rather whom they were fighting over. You see they both had like like feelings for Dustin, whom was currently holding Hunter back from attacking Shane. While Cam was holding back Shane.

Finally getting fed up with all the battling, Sensei hopped up onto the shelf that held the dangerous, top secret scrolls. After finding one that would freeze time here, while sending back the combative ones to the past. They could only be sent back ten years, and will appear in the only Morphing Masters on Earth's Power Chamber. After checking over the still brawling reds who dragged Dustin and Cam with them, Sensei silently asked for Cam and Dustin's forgiveness as he opened the Scroll and using mad skills for a Guinea Pig he attached it to Shane as the portal opened and sucked the four Teenagers into the past. What the scroll did was also deaged them three years respectively.

What Sensei didn't know was that it would alter things as he knew them, whether for good or bad will be anyone's guess. After sending them to the past, he located Tori and Blake who were hanging out at Storm Chargers and transported them to Ninja Ops where they would unfreeze.

"Sensei where are the others? Not that I don't appreciate the silence." Tori asked as she and Blake sat down at the main table. Sensei gave her a mischievous look.

"I sent them back through time, so that Shane and Hunter would learn to Gung Ho. Cam and Dustin were caught in the portal because they were trying to stop the fight. They will be in good hands, an old friend of mine will guide them for the three years they are in the past." Sensei said putting Blake's and Tori's fears at rest.

"What will happen to the present, I mean everything out there is frozen, who will stop Lothor from taking over the world?" Blake asked concerned. Tori nodded her head as she agreed with her almost boyfriend.

"I used the more powerful of the two time scrolls in my possession, this one freezes everything outside of Ninja Ops, especially Lothor's Space Ship, I have it set up so that we could observe the past from the main Console. To monitor any changes to the time stream" Sensei said as Tori, being the only one Cam trusted outside of himself and his father to handle all of his gadgets. Went up to the computer and sat down patching into his mainframe, with the help of Sensei. Blake went to the kitchen and got them some popcorn.

IN THE PAST

The first clue that Cam got that things weren't right, was them landing in a crowded chamber, with five younger teens looking at them in shock. He let go of Shane as he walked up to the giant tube. Dustin the second one to realize things weren't right let go of Hunter as he walked up to the younger teens. Shane and Hunter exchanged 'It isn't over' looks finally stopped fighting.

"I'm Dustin Brooks, these are my friends, the one by the tube thing is Cam, the two guys in red are Shane, and Hunter" Dustin ever the cheerful one introduced himself to the younger ones, who introduced themselves in turn. The original five were tired after their first fight as Rangers, so when the four new people suddenly arrived it didn't really phase them. After they were teleported back Zordon addressed the new people.

"I take it Kanoi got fed up with Shane and Hunter, and sent you four back in time" Zordon said with mild amusement in his voice. Cam got an annoyed look on his face.

"I am not cleaning his cage when I get back" Cam said in clipped tones. Dustin nodded as he looked at all the shiny buttons and went to push some.

"Dustin don't touch anything, what have I told you about pushing random buttons" Cam said without turning to look. Dustin looked at Cam with a pout which made Hunter and Shane smile at his cuteness. But when they caught the other looking they glared.

"Not to because I could cause serious damage. I swear you are psychic dude" Dustin grumbled as he went to stand between Shane and Hunter. Hunter put and arm around his shoulder, and Shane put one around his waist.

"So can you return us?" Shane asked for the first time, since appearing in the past Hunter also looked up at Zordon.

"Well the medium that Kanoi would have used would have been one of the scrolls of time, one of you must be carrying it, I need to see it to see if it is possible to return you to your correct time." Zordon replied. The four time travelers searched their bodies, Shane found it attached to his back. He then handed it to Alpha who held it up for Zordon to see.

"Its as I though this scroll will not let you return to your present until three years has passed, It also completely freezes time outside of the place it was unrolled. So whatever bad guy you face will not be able to take advantage of your absence." Zordon said. Alpha then typed in the computer console, and several documents popped up.

"I have taken the liberty of establishing temporary identities for you four that will dissolve after you return to your own Time Line. Shane, and Dustin you will be in the same year as Billy, Zack, Trini, Jason and Kimberly. Hunter you will be a junior, and Cam you will be a Senior. I also typed a letter for you to give to Ernie, at the Youth Center tomorrow after school Cam." Alpha said handing each of them their respective documents.

"What about our powers, will we still be able to Morph, or call Zords or anything like that?" Dustin asked surprising his friends with his intelligent question. Cam answered for Zordon.

"You will be able to morph with limited powers, but as for Zords that is impossible with time being frozen in our time. I don't know if you will be able to call for your power weapons we shall see" Hunter then decided to speak up.

"So we should only morph and help out when they really need our help, and even then under the direst circumstances. Although some of us will be more of help then the others" Hunter said the last as a subtle dig at Shane. Dustin sighed as he disentangled himself from the two reds.

"Will you two quit it already! If you keep this up I won't choose either of you to be my boyfriend. In fact Cam is looking better by the minute" Dustin said as he turned to Zordon.

"If it's alright with you I will help out on Zord maintenance around here. I do more Zord maintenance than Cam here" he said as he hugged his smirking friend who looked down at him with fond indulgence.

"Dustin is quite experienced as a mechanic, I two would like to help out around here if I can" Cam said as he tightened his embrace of Dustin with a smirk at the scowling reds. Like hell was Cam just going to let them objectify his favorite Wind Ranger. He would be lying if he didn't think the half Brazilian was attractive. If it would get those two to man up and admit their feelings to Dustin, he's all for pretending to be in a relationship with Dustin.

"Dustin and Cam you may work here part time, It is getting late Alpha will show you where you can stay for now" Zordon said as Alpha led them out and down the hall till they cam to a small apartment. It had the basic Living Room, Dining Room/Kitchen, which split off into a separate hallway with four rooms each with their separate bathrooms attached. After giving Dustin one last affectionate hug Cam left for the room that had his name on it. The two reds also gave Dustin a quick hug and entered their rooms. Leaving Dustin to enter his.


End file.
